ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Prinzessin Mononoke
, , |laenge=128 Minuten |alter=FSK 12 / PG-13 |einnahme=14,5 Mrd. 159.375.308 US$, Box Office Mojo, abgerufen 14.09.2012 |bewertung=9/10ANN: 8,9/10 mit 9.356 Stimmen, IMDB: 8,4/10 mit 163.224 Stimmen, MAL: 8,8/10 mit 132.387 Stimmen, Rotten Tomatoes: 4,2/5 mit 217.841 Stimmen |jap=もののけ姫, Mononoke Hime |eng=Princess Mononoke |fremdsprachig=*Chinesisch: 幽靈公主 / 魔法公主 *Dänisch: Prinsesse Mononoke *Französisch: Princesse Mononoké *Italienisch: Principessa Mononoke *Koreanisch: 모노노케 히메 / 원령공주 *Polnisch: Księżniczka Mononoke *Portugiesisch: Princesa Mononoke *Russisch: Принцесса Мононоке *Schwedisch: Prinsessan Mononoke *Spanisch: La Princesa Mononoke *Vietnamesisch: Công chúa sói |deutschland=19. April 2001 |usa=29. Oktober 1999 |japan=17. Juli 1997 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi, Masayoshi Ōkawa |links=cv }} thumb|240px|right|Moro, die San aufzog thumb|240px|right|Die Wolfsprinzessin SanPrinzessin Mononoke ist ein Film von Hayao Miyazaki aus dem Jahr 1997, dessen Handlung in der stattfindet. Da sich der Film in der Edoperiode der japanischen Geschichte abspielt, wird er zu dem Genre der gezählt. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständiger Artikel Ein stilles Dorf in den ruhigen Bergen wird ohne Vorwarnung urplötzlich von einem dämonenbesessenen Wildschwein des Waldes angegriffen. Der junge Prinz Ashitaka des Emishi-Stammes wird von dem Wildschwein am Arm berührt und mit einem Fluch vergiftet. Gemäß der Dorftradition wird der Prinz aus seinem Dorf verbannt. Auf der Suche nach einer Heilungsmöglichkeit, kommt Ashitaka zu der Eisenhütte, die von Frau Eboshi geführt wird. In der Nacht wird die Hütte von dem Mädchen San, die von Wölfen aufgezogen wurde, angegriffen. Ashitaka gerät in den Kampf zwischen San, der Verteidigerin des Waldes, und Eboshi, der Verteidigerin der Eisenhütte. Letztere macht auf Kosten der Natur Profit und möchte sogar den Wald mit seinem Naturgott zerstören. Wenn Ashitaka keine Heilungsmöglichkeit findet, wird er wegen seiner Vergiftung nicht mehr lange leben und der Kampf, den die Menschheit nie vergessen soll, scheint sich einem unheilvollen Ende entgegen zu neigen. Charaktere → Siehe: Alle Charaktere Ashitaka.jpg|Ashitaka Eboshi.jpg|Eboshi San.jpg|San Synchronisation → Siehe: Alle Stimmen Leer.jpg|Alexander Brem Marietta Meade.jpg|Marietta Meade Stefanie von Lerchenfeld.jpg|Stefanie von Lerchenfeld Titel Der Originaltitel lautet auf Japanisch Mononoke-Hime (もののけ姫). Mononoke sind Geistwesen, die den Menschen entweder schaden wollen oder sie beschützen. Sie stellen eine Kraft dar, die für viele unerklärliche Ereignisse verantwortlich sein kannNAPIER, Susan J. (2005): Ainme from Akira to Howl's moving Castle. Experiencing Contemporary Japanese Animation. Updated Version. New York: Palgrave MacmillonODELL, Colin; Leblanc, Michelle (2009): Studio Ghibli: The Films of Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata. Harpenden: Kamera Books. Hime bedeutet Prinzessin. Im Volksglauben redet die Mononoke-Hime mit den Tiergeistern und wird als zu ihnen zugehörig empfunden. Die Mononoke-Hime heißt im Film San und ist eigentlich ein Mensch. Durch ihr Zusammenleben mit den Geistwesen scheint sie jedoch ebenso mit übernatürlichen Kräften ausgestattet zu sein. Da Nausicaä als Vorlage für San diente, verfügen beide über viele Ähnlichkeiten wie z. B. dass sie mit Tieren kommunizieren können. Produktion Die Arbeit am Film begann im August 1994, als Hayao Miyazaki das Drehbuch und Storyboard erstellteStudio Ghibli Diary, 14.09.2012McCarthy, Helen (2000): Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation. Revised Edition. Berkeley, California: Stone Bridge Press. p.185-186. ISBN 978-1880656419. Im April und Mai 1995 erschuf der Animator Masashi Ando das Aussehen der Charaktere und ging dann mit Miyazaki und weiteren Teammitglieder in den -Wald und das -Gebirge. Diese Naturlandschaften, die zum UNESCO-Weltnaturerbe zählen, dienten als Inspiration für die atemberaubenden Hintergrundmalereien. Sie blieben für 3 Tage dort. Miyazaki, der für die Produktion verantwortlich war, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, persönlich alle 144.000 Folien durchzusehenChat Transcript, Miramax Films, 04.11.1999. 80.000 von ihnen mussten neugezeichnet werdenNews on PM, 15.09.2012Wettbewerb/In Competition". Moving Pictures, Berlinale Extra (Berlin): 32. 11–22 February 1998. thumb|Bild mit 3D-Rendering. Die Bilder sind hauptsächlich von Hand gezeichnet. Es wurde auch angewendetThe Animation Process, 04.11.1999. Ein Beispiel des Computer-Einsatzes sieht man in dem rechten Bild, auf welchem Ashitaka einen Bogen zum Schießen in seinem Arm hält: Ashitaka ist hier von Hand gezeichnet. Das Geschwür an seinem Arm wurde mithilfe von Computern erstellt und auf das Bild des Armes übertragen. Insgesamt kostete die Produktion 2,3 Mrd. Yen (23,5 Mio. US$). Somit ist es der teuerste Anime, der bis dahin produziert wurde. Da sich die Produktion des Films Stimme des Herzens dem Ende zuwand, musste Hayao Miyazaki sich zwischen zwei Projekten entscheiden. Eins davon war Boro The Caterpillar. Jedoch konnte Toshio Suzuki ihn überzeugen, das Projekt Prinzessin Mononoke anzunehmen. Er argumentierte, dass das Studio genug finanzielle Mittel habe, um die notwendigen Ausrüstungen für die Produktion zu kaufen. Der Borofilm wurde als CGI-Kurzfilm realisiert und Juli 2017 im Studio Ghibli Museum aufgeführt. Das Drehbuch wurde erst einen Monat vor dem Release fertig geschrieben. Dadurch kam es zu Zeitdruck, damit es möglich wäre, den vereinbarten Termin einzuhalten. Kouji Hoshino, der jetzige Präsident des Studios, arbeitete früher bei Walt Disney International. Er erkannte das Potenzial im Studio Ghibli und sprach seinen Vorgesetzten Michael O. Johnson an. So kam es, dass Disney sich die Lizenzen an Ghiblifilmen sicherte. Diese Vereinbarungen wurden 1996 getroffen, ein Jahr bevor der Film überhaupt in die Kinos gekommen war. Mit Disney wurde vereinbart, dass keine Filme zensiert werden dürfen. Denn Hayao Miyazaki wollte nicht, dass Filme wie Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde so stark zensiert werden, dass sie zu einem gänzlich anderen Film werden. Für das US-amerikanischen Release war Harvey Weinstein verantwortlich. Miyazaki besuchte ihn in New York und lehnte alle seine Veränderungswünsche ab. Auch Toshio Suzuki ermahnte Weinstein, indem er ihm ein Katana mit dem beiliegenden Zettel „No Cuts“ schickte.A god among animators (eng.), Xan Brooks, The Guardian, 14. September 2005, abgerufen 21. Februar 2017 Pionierarbeit in CGI Für das Studio war der Einsatz von CGI eine neue Erfahrung. Bereits erwähnt wurde die Eröffnungsszene, in der Ashitaka auf den Rachegott Nago schießt. Das Geschwür auf Ashitakas Arm ist zwar CGI, aber nicht Der Rachegott selbst. Jede einzelne urmartige Gebilde wurden von Hand gezeichnet. Dafür wurden ein Jahr und sieben Monate an Arbeitszeit aufgewendet bei 5300 Zeichnungen. Da es viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, entschied man sich schnell CGI einzusetzen. Bei kleinen Dingen wurden CGI verwendet, wie z. B. als an Blut aus einer Wunde spuckt oder eine Figur sich dreht (und dann per Hand ausgebessert).@hitasuraeiga auf Twitter (jap.), 26. Oktober 2018, abgerufen 8. November 2018 Einflüsse Die Inspiration für die Eisenhütte stammt aus den Westernfilmen von . Die Einwohner der Eisenhütte gehören zu den Minderheiten der japanischen Gesellschaft und sind zu den Ausgestoßenen zu zählen. Miyazaki will mit dem Film keinen Geschichtsunterricht abhalten, sondern den Ursprung des Konfliktes zwischen der Natur und der modernen Gesellschaft darstellenHayao Miyazaki's Vision, S.2 und S.5, 25.05.2008. Die Idee zu dem Thema des tiefen Waldes kam Miyazaki, als er sich mit der geschichtlichen Ökologie beschäftigte, insbesondere mit den Schriften von Nakao Sasuke (1916-1993). Dieser schreibt über die Agrarkultur, den Anbau von Pflanzen und den Ursprung der Landwirtschaft Japans. Die Theorie des immergrünen Waldes besagt, dass früher die Südhälfte Japans von einem dunklen Urwald bedeckt wurde. Die in der Umgebung der Waldzone lebenden Menschen mögen die Regenerationskraft des Waldes auf das Wirken von göttlichen Kräften zurückgeführt haben. Seitdem die Reiskultur jedoch Japan erreichte, begann sie die wilde und ursprüngliche Natur immer mehr zurückzudrängen.KANÔ Seiji (1997): Bessatsu Comic Box Vol. 2. Mononoke hime o yomitoku Box Sonderausgabe Vol.2. Prinzessin Mononoke Verstehen. Tokyo: Fusion Product Vorlagen Für die Landschaften dienten viele reale Orte als Vorlage, die hier aufgelistet sind. Dorf der Emishis * * * Eisenhütte * Zedernwald * Themen → Siehe Analyse:Shintoismus im Prinzessin Mononoke für detaillierter Erläuterung Der Film thematisiert die Umweltzerstörung und die Koexistenz von Natur und Mensch - Es gibt keinen klaren Sieg in dem Konflikt zwischen Natur und Mensch, aber die Hoffnung, dass die Menschen mit der Natur symbiotisch zusammenleben können, bleibt bestehenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoZpCmcnM_sCritics Picks: 'Princess Mononoke' NYTimes.com. Dieses Thema wird ebenso in dem Anime Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde behandelt. Die Helden des Films (wie z. B. Ashitaka) setzen sich aus verschiedenen Minderheiten zusammen, die der größeren Bevölkerungsschicht jener Zeit gegenüberstehen wie z. B. den Mikado. Die Zerstörung der natürlichen Umwelt wird durch des Menschen Hand verursacht. Triebkraft dieser Zerstörung ist die Gier - der Hunger nach Ressourcen. Eboshi, die aus guter Absicht heraus ihren Leuten einen sicheren Zufluchtsort aufbauen möchte, ist gleichfalls aber eine eiserne GeschäftsfrauSmith, Michelle J.; Parsons, Elizabeth (February 2012). "Animating child activism: Environmentalism and class politics in Ghibli's Princess Mononoke (1997) and Fox's Fern Gully (1992)". Continuum: Journal of Media & Cultural Studies (Routledge) 26 (1): 25–37.. Interessant an Eboshi ist, dass sie in einer von Männer dominierten Gesellschaft die Führung über die Eisenhütte inne hat und Verlierer der Gesellschaft in ihrer Siedlung aufnimmt wie z. B. Osa. Miyazaki fiel es schwer Kinderfilme wie Kikis kleiner Lieferservice zu produzieren und gab dazu ein interessantes Statement ab: Die Themen des Films lassen sich in 5 Überschriften einteilen: *Geistiger Zustand der jungen Generation (子供たちの心の空洞) *Diskriminierung, besonders Emanzipation *Verhältnis zwischen Mensch und Natur (人間と自然との関わり) *Auswirkung von Hass und Zerstörung *Konflikt zwischen Rationalismus und Mystik (神秘主義と合理主義の対立) Erfolge thumb|Spielfigur aus Krosmaster|150px|right Bis heute hat der Film eine große Fangemeinde, welche sogar die Fortsetzung Wolfs Girl gedreht hat (siehe Videos). Die französische Firma Ankama entwarf für das Tabletop-Spiel Krosmaster eine Spielfigur, die von San inspiriert wurde. Japan Am 17.07.1997 wurde der Film, mit Budget von 2,4 Mrd. Yen, in Japans Kinos ausgestrahlt. Es war der bis dahin erfolgreichste einheimische Film und war sogar erfolgreicher als . Es ist auch der erste animierte Film, der den Japan Academy Prize für das beste Bild gewann. Bisher haben nur zwei Filme diese Auszeichnung erhalten: Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland und . Deutschland Studio Ghibli wurde in Deutschland hauptsächlich durch den Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde bekannt. Die darauffolgenden Ghibli-Filme blieben zunächst unbeachtet. Erst durch Prinzessin Mononoke gewann das Studio Ghibli verstärkt an Aufmerksamkeit und wurde auch hierzulande berühmt. Da der Film auf ausgestrahlt wurde, nahm er hierzulande an Bekanntheit immer mehr zu. Auszeichnungen 1997 gewann der Film folgende Preise: *Best Picture; The 21st Japanese Academy Awards *Best Japanese Movie, Best Animation, and Japanese Movie Fans' Choice; The 52nd Mainichi Film Award *Best Japanese Movie and Readers' Choice; Asahi Best Ten Film Festival *Excellent Movie Award; The Agency for Cultural Affairs *Grand Prize in Animation Division; 1st Japan Media Arts Festival (by the Agency for Cultural Affairs of the Ministry of Education) *Best Director; Takasaki Film Festival *Best Japanese Movie; The Association of Movie Viewing Groups *Movie Award; The 39th Mainichi Art Award *Best Director; Tokyo Sports Movie Award *Nihon Keizai Shinbun Award for Excellency; Nikkei Awards for Excellent Products/Service *Theater Division Award; Asahi Digital Entertainment Award *MMCA Special Award; Multimedia Grand Prix 1997 *Best Director and Yujiro Ishihara Award; Nikkan Sports Film Award *Special Achievement Award; The Movie's Day *Special Award; Hochi Film Award *Special Award; Blue Ribbon Awards *Special Award; Osaka Film Festival *Special Award; Elandore Award *Cultural Award; Fumiko Yamaji Award *Grand Prize and Special Achievement Award; Golden Gross Award *First Place, best films of the year; The 26th "Pia Ten" *First Place; Japan Movie Pen Club, 1997 Best 5 Japanese Movies *First Place; 1997 Kinema Junpo Japanese Movies Best 10 (Readers' Choice) *Second Place; 1997 Kinema Junpo Japanese Movies Best 10 (Critics' Choice) *Best Director; 1997 Kinema Junpo Japanese Movies (Readers' Choice) *First Place; Best Comicker's Award *First Place; CineFront Readers' Choice *Nagaharu Yodogawa Award; RoadShow *Best Composer and Best Album Production; 39th Japan Record Award *Excellent Award; Yomiuri Award for Film/Theater Advertisement Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Kinostarts, Printmedien, ... → Siehe Theaterstück:Prinzessin Mononoke Verschiedenes → Siehe Bedeutung vom Fliegen → Siehe Filmfakten:Prinzessin Mononoke Prinzessin Mononoke ist der einzige Film von Hayao, wo keine fliegenden Objekte wie Flugzeuge oder fliegende Schlösser vorkommen. Für Hayao dient das Fliegen dem Entrinnen der Schwerkraft und dem Erlangen einer neuen Perspektive. → Siehe: Vollständiger Stab Filmfehler Der verschwundene Zahn Filmkapitel: Die Wölfe Ashitaka trifft zum ersten Mal auf San, also diese gerade Moros Wunde säubert. Als San ihn bemerkt, hält sie inne und dreht sich um. Hier sieht man, dass an ihrer Halskette vier Zähne befestigt sind. Im Close-Up jedoch hat ihre Halskette drei Zähne. Als sie auf ihren Wolfsbruder steigt, hat ihre Halskette wieder vier Zähne. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir den vierten Zahn im Close-Up nicht sehen, weil er unter dem Fell oder sonst irgendwo verborgen ist. Als San nämlich auf den Wolf steigt, wird die Halskette in Schwingung gebracht und der vierte Zahn wird wieder sichtbar. center|500px Nano-Reittier Filmkapitel: Unbesiegbar Gonzas Ninjutsu Filmkapitel: Das Versprechen Wenn es um Filmfehler geht, ist dies die meistzitierte Szene aus dem Film. Schaut man genauer hin, so entpuppt sich dies als Irrtum. In der Eisenhütte übergibt Jigo Mikados Brief an Eboshi. Links neben Eboshi unterhält sich Gonza mit drei Frauen. Hinter ihm sitzt ein Schreiber in grüner Weste. Dann zeigt Eboshi den Frauen, die vorhin sich mit Gonza unterhalten haben Mikados Brief. Anschließend wendet sie sich wieder Jigo zu. In der Nahaufnahme von Eboshi scheint Gonza verschwunden zu sein und man sieht drei andere Männer. Dies wird fälschlicherweise als Filmfehler aufgenommen, weil man glaubt, dass Gonza durch drei andere Männer ersetzt wurde. Gonza ist aber nicht verschwunden, sondern sitzt immer noch links neben Eboshi. Allerdings sieht man nur seine Kleidung. Im Bild ist er ganz rechts. Auch sieht man, dass er seinen Kopf bewegt und die Glatze ins Bild streckt. Der Mann mit dem Hut ist der Schreiber, der vorhin hinter Gonza saß. 500px|center Der Körper im Schleier Filmkapitel: Die Eisenstadt wird angegriffen Die Eisenhütte wird von Asanos Leuten angegriffen. Ashitaka bemerkt dies und schwimmt zu der Eisenhütte. Im nächsten Shot schwimmt neben Ashitaka eine Leiche, die im vorherigen Shot nicht zu sehen ist. 500px|center Mediathek → Siehe Weitere Bilder und Videos Galerie San-wulf-forest.jpg Forest2.jpg San-attack.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|AMV - The Prodigy thumb|center|335px|Princess Mononoke AMV Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Walt Disney (eng.) *Ghibli.jp (jp.), Produktions-Tagebuch News *Ghibliworld (dt.) *Anime News Network (eng.) Review *HD compare, Bildervergleich DVD und Blu-Ray *Kino.de (dt.) *Filmstarts (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) *Schnittberichte (Bilderreview, Versionvergleich: geschnitten und ungeschnitten) Enzyklopädie * * Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Princess Mononoke es:La princesa Mononoke ja:もののけ姫 zh:魔法公主 it:Princess Mononoke Kategorie:Filme